The Nessie and Jacob Chronicles
by TabbyAnna
Summary: What Happens when you live 10 years of peace and all of a sudden your world is turned upside down?
1. The beginning

I stand here thinking about how my life has been great for the last 10 years. I  
have a great family that will never die. A husband that i will never get enough of and 9 beautiful children i will love till my heart stops beating.  
I never thought i would get to this spot in my life 10 years ago. But, here i am. And now everything is getting turned upside down once again.  
Standing in front of my worst fear trying to figure out witch way is better. Dying in the place of someone you love or running.

Neither of these sound very appealing but its time for this madness to end.


	2. Wedding Day

RPOV

10 years earlier

i knew the first time that i looked at him that he would be the one i spend the rest of my eternity with. And today is the start of that eternity. It was 6:30 in the morning and Ive been up laying in my bed for the last 2 hours. Just watching Jacob, MY JACOB, sleep. Hes so peaceful. Just thinking of how this man is the only one that i will ever be with. It makes my heart want to explode with happiness.

"what are you doing, Babe?" Jacob said with his slightly groggy still sexy voice.

"just thinking about how in less than 12 hours you will be mine forever."

" well, babe, you've always had me this is just making it official." he toke his hand and cupped my face. He slowly leaned in and kissed me with a sweet but forceful kiss. I trace up his back with my hand making it all the way to his hair, i pushed his face toward mine while he slid his hand down my back all the way to my waist where he pulled me as close to him as possible. With my body so close it felt like every nerve was set on fire. I loved it! I could spend my whole existence with him like this. I moved my hands from his hair to his rock hard stomach. I traced all the muscles on his stomach and i kept getting lower and lower until i finally reached the top of his pants. As soon as i did this he turned us around until i was on the bottom. He practically ripped my shirt off of my body. Slowly his hands were trailing up and down along the side of my body then on the top of it until he had my pants off too. I gently toke his pants off while he was trailing kisses up and down my jawline, just to stop at my ear where he whispered "I love you, Mrs. Black" and then he very slightly nibbled my ear. That sent shocks through every part of my body.

"i love you too, My Jacob."

he continued to trail kisses up and down my throat to my chest making my whole body to shiver in anticipation. When all of a sudden my very annoying yet adorable aunt Alice came rushing into the room bouncing and yelling for me to get up.

"NESSIE NESSIE NESSIE! GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY! Omg we have so much to do we have to pick up your dressmakeuptoesshoes...!"

she was talking so fast that even with my half vampire hearing i could not catch most of it.

"aunt Alice calm down please. I'm going to take a shower than ill meet you in the kitchen for breakfast." i said while trying to push her out of the room.

"Fine Fine but if your not down there in 1 HOUR im coming up to get you and you wont be happy if i do!" she said while giving me the "I'm Serious and you know it" look. I just nodded my head and pushed her out of the door. After she was out of the door i went back to the bed where Jacob was sitting with his legs out in front of him and his hands behind his head. I straddled his waist while trialling kisses up to his lips. When i got to his lips i gently brushed my lips over his and said "my aunt is crazy"

he pressed my lips more firmly to his he kept them there until i couldn't breath anymore. When he pulled back and i was struggling to get my breathing back he chuckled and said

" maybe you should get into the shower and get ready before Alice comes up here and starts to tear up the room cause your not ready?" he said while he had his mock horror face on.

"okay" i said while pouting all the way to my huge closet. I much rather just stay in bed with Jacob everyday all day. I would even miss my own wedding if it meant that i could stay in bed with him. I picked out some conformable clothes cause i knew that aunt Alice will have me running around all day. So i grabbed one of my pair of running shorts with one of my favorite t-shirts and a pair of tennis shoes. Usually i would dress a little better but i just couldn't care right now. I ran out of my closet and into the bathroom stripped my clothes off and got into the steaming shower. I let the hot water rinse away any of my tight muscles.

In the shower i got thinking of how my life couldn't get any better right now. I was marrying the most beautiful and wonderful man that has ever walked this earth. Yes it has been a long and difficult journey but we made it and right now i think we could make it thru anything.

9 hours later -

"you look beautiful Renesmee" my mother said if she could shed tears i would have a whole bucket cause thats all she has been doing for the last 10 hours since i have woken up. It was almost time and i was sweating bullets. It wasn't that i was scared to marry Jacob this was just a huge step. The next thing in line is having kids and im defiantly not ready for that. While my mother was crying my aunt Rosalie was applying my make -up in soft natural tones.

"you are going to be the most beautiful bride there has ever been. You might even look better than i did on my wedding day." that was Rosalie for you.  
"Thank you." after she was done with my make-up Alice came storming thru the door to the bathroom screaming some nonsense that i couldn't understand cause she was talking so fast.  
"Aunt Alice will you please calm down no one can understand you" I said while standing up to walk over to her.

"I'm sorry Nessie im just so excited it's time for you to get into your dress!" My dress was the most beautiful dress i have ever seen. It was classic white but instead of being all white like a normal bride it had black swirls on the bodice and bottom of the dress. It had a beautiful sweetheart neckline and had a trail on the floor (**PIC ON PROFILE).** It was paired with simple black Christian Louboutin pumps. Aunt Alice turned me around and told me to look into the mirror.  
"Oh My Gosh. I'm beautiful thank you so much aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie. You guys did great." my hair was in a half braid half curls and it fit perfectly with my dress and make-up.  
"O your welcome Nes. You should be thanking your mother and father because they gave you amazing genes." Alice said while laughing. By this time my Grandma Esme and Grandma Renee came walking in with their dresses hair and make-up all done they looked beautiful also.  
"Look at you Nessie Could you get any prettier?" Grandma Renee asked while hugging me tight.

" I think she could." Everyone stared in shock when my grandma Esme said this.  
"Here put these on." she handed me 2 boxes. One long and rectangular and the other squared. I looked inside of them and found the most beautiful pair of earing and matching necklace i have ever seen. I put them on ad everyone gasped. She was right these made me look outstanding!  
"Esme your brilliant." my mother said while giving her a tight hug. I ran up to her and hugged her so tight i thought that i was going to break something. As like right on cue my father walked into the bathroom and just stood there and looked at me.  
"Renesmee you look magnificent" he said while taking my hand and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"thanks daddy" i said as i squeezed his hand.  
"alright alright everyone to there places its time." Alice sang as she floated down the hallway. Daddy took my hand and led me down the stairs and stood me by the back doors to the backyard at the house in forks. We thought we would keep something simple in this wedding cause we are having over 300 people here. Getting pulled out of my dad with him squeezing my hand i looked up to my father as he said

" Nessie you know you don't have to do this i could run you far from here and never look back."

he said while pulling me back up the stairs. What does he think he's doing? I don't run away from anything. Deferentially not from the things that i love and want to do!

"daddy NO i am getting married. I love him dad." I said while pulling him to a stop. He just looked back at me and sighed.

"yeah i know it was a good try though" while chuckling to himself. He walked me back to the doors and aunt Alice was so mad that i was seeing steam coming out of her ears.

"EDWARD i can not believe you would pull a stunt like that! Now get in line its starting" she said while skipping to the doors

" okay now wait 10 seconds after i get up the aisle and then come out when the music starts playing alright?" we both nodded and she turned around opened up the door and walked out. What seemed like forever but only probably around 7 seconds the music began and my dad turned around and asked me "are you ready its party time." i just looked at him chuckled and nodded my head. The doors swung open and reveled the back yard that was transformed into a wedding paradise. With red black and white flowers everywhere. But, i couldn't even look at anything other than the god that was standing in the end of the aisle. We locked eyes and i didn't look away until i was caught off guard when the preacher asked who was giving me up "Me and her mother" my father said. He kissed my hand and laid it into Jacob's.

"take care of her." my father said turning around to sit in his seat next to mom.

"always have always will" Jacob said looking into my eyes. I felt like he was looking into my soul every time he made eye contact with me.

The ceremony went by quickly and all i was worried about was getting this thing on the road cause i wanted to be alone with Jacob already as his wife. We made it down the aisle as husband and wife and quickly made it to the car. Jacob toke my hand and kissed it. "i love you Mrs. Jacob Black." i loved the way my name sounded when he said it like that. "i love you too Mr. Jacob Black." by the time i was getting used to being alone with Jacob we made it to first beach where the reception was being held. We got out of the car and stepped on first beach for the first time as husband and wife.


End file.
